<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's The Little Things by Spideyfan62</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807517">It's The Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62'>Spideyfan62</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Could Be Canon, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Just M.J. Appreciating Her Family, No Plot/Plotless, POV Michelle Jones, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spideychelle-Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole concept was ridiculous to her: just one day removed from remembering and celebrating everything you have, the commercialization that plagued all major American holidays kicked in once more in full force. Every store would be offering deals, and people would be piling on top of one another in order to take advantage. People lined up long before opening hours in order to get a head start and, on occasion, things would even turn violent. </p><p>She remembered the relief she had when she learned Peter had no desire to go out and partake in this ridiculous endeavor. Instead, he and May had just had her over, where they enjoyed left overs from their meal at the Stark lake house the day before, put together puzzles, played games (including Trivial Pursuit, which she usually won), watched movies, and otherwise just talked and hung out. It was sweet and simple. No lines, no deals, just enjoying what they had: each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Parker &amp; Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's The Little Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story: M.J. thinks on how good she has it after a day after Thanksgiving spent with family. </p><p>Also, just a heads up: I give M.J. a bit of a harsh view of Black Friday as a concept because it seems like something that would be in character for her. While I certainly recognize that there are some who take it too far, this is not me trying to condemn the whole thing itself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If M.J. was grateful for one thing in particular today, it was the fact that Peter hated Black Friday shopping almost as much as she did. </p><p>The whole concept was ridiculous to her: just one day removed from remembering and celebrating everything you have, the commercialization that plagued all major American holidays kicked in once more in full force. Every store would be offering deals, and people would be piling on top of one another in order to take advantage. People lined up long before opening hours in order to get a head start and, on occasion, things would even turn violent. </p><p>She remembered the relief she had when she learned Peter had no desire to go out and partake in this ridiculous endeavor. Instead, he and May had just had her over, where they enjoyed left overs from their meal at the Stark lake house the day before, put together puzzles, played games (including Trivial Pursuit, which she usually won), watched movies, and otherwise just talked and hung out. It was sweet and simple. No lines, no deals, just enjoying what they had: each other. </p><p>They had kept up a similar tradition through their eleven years of being together and six years thus far of marriage. When they added a daughter, Annie, to their little family almost five years ago, sometimes things would be cut short just a little bit, one of the many small concessions they had to make to ensure their daughter enjoyed the time fully while getting plenty of rest. However, both M.J. and Peter came to find that they enjoyed spending time just the three of them around the holidays as well, and today wasn't any different. They had spent the first half of the day over at May's apartment; if there was anyone other than the two of them they wanted their child to be like, it was May Parker. </p><p>After that, they came home and spent the rest of the afternoon playing around and just having fun. Annie wanted to do a tea party, so M.J. and Peter gladly played along. She then pretended that she was a superhero like her dad, and her parents were the bad guys she was trying to catch. They ran all through the apartment, letting their little superhero catch them after a decent chase, then repeating that. </p><p>Thankfully, Annie seemed ready to relax after dinner, and so after eating some leftovers, they popped in Mulan, who M.J. had always touted to their daughter as the greatest Disney princess, because she saved the day instead of waiting for some prince to do it. However, M.J. soon found she was having trouble keeping her eyes open; it seemed all the tea parties and playing superhero were catching up to her. They bad barely made it to Mulan taking her father's place in the army before she was fast asleep. </p><p>Some time later, M.J.'s eyes slowly opened. The first thing she discerned was that the movie was still playing; the next was that her head was at a bit of an angle. She slowly rose up just enough to see that Peter's head was nestled in her shoulder and her daughter was sprawled out in both their laps. Both of them were as fast asleep as she had been moments before. </p><p>M.J. smiled at this sight, taking in as best she could how great she really had it. They likely weren't going to end up with some brand new television or the nicest clothes, but she had everything she'd ever wanted right there with her: a family. She had a husband who, despite pulling all the stops in life as a hard working scientist AND a superhero, still found the time to pour into their little family. Despite all the long nights of waiting up, despite all the worry and all the times she'd had to play nurse, there was never a moment where Peter didn't make her feel like the most loved woman in the world. Even when he wasn't with her in person, he would frequently text her "I love you" and other little things like that just because. </p><p>She also had a daughter who, despite her still being so young, she could already see so much of both her in Peter in: stubborn and determined with a bit of a guilty conscience, but also kind, loving, and as self sufficient for her age as she could be. Most of all, she was so full of life, curious about everything and always wanting to learn. Peter was the most important person in her life, but their little one was a close second. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for either of them. </p><p>Letting out a contented sigh, M.J. gently laid her head back down against Peter's as it had been before, with her husband only stirring slightly before settling in again as well. She slowly began to drift off once more as she realized that sometimes what they say really is true. </p><p>In this instance, that it's the little things in life that hold the greatest value.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this little bit of Spider-family fluff! </p><p>I continue to lift up each of you all in prayer. Please, stay safe and healthy as best you can! </p><p>"...For we brought nothing into the world, and we can take nothing out of it." 1 Timothy 6:6-7</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>